Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display module.
Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal (LC) display device generally includes an LC panel, a light guide plate, a reflective plate, and a rear bezel. The rear bezel can support the LC panel, the light guide plate, or optical films. The rear bezel needs to have a high strength for supporting these components and thus is often made of metal. The rear bezel usually has at least two ear portions respectively assembled to a printed circuit board and a system rear cover.
In general, the ear portion for engaging with the printed circuit board and the other ear portion for engaging with the system rear cover are formed by punching and bending, and the ear portion for engaging with the printed circuit board and the ear portion for engaging with the system rear cover are connected to the printed circuit board and the system rear cover, respectively. That is, the ear portion for engaging with the printed circuit board is separated from the ear portion for engaging with the system rear cover. However, the assembly of the printed circuit board requires the ear portion for engaging with the printed circuit board, but the assembly of the system rear cover requires the ear portion for engaging with the system rear cover. As such, it is inconvenient for users to assemble the printed circuit board and the system rear cover to the rear bezel. Moreover, since the ear portion for engaging with the printed circuit board is separated from the ear portion for engaging with the system rear cover, the process time of punching and bending the ear portions is increased.
In addition, the rear bezel adjacent to the ear portions normally suffers insufficient strength, such that when the LC panel is assembled to the rear bezel, the ear portions may be subjected to deformation from external forces so as to break the LC panel.